1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to method and apparatus for processing events. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for collecting and processing audio events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, alarm manufacturers employ a simplistic mechanism to send an alarm to a central office based on a received sound. Alarm manufacturers create a four-device system. A glass-break detector detects the characteristic sound of glass being broken. The glass-break detector operates a modem to dial up a central office, usually operated by an alarm monitoring company. The central office has one or more modems that receive the call and accept information from the sending modem that identifies the type of alarm. The central office uses a user interface to show the alarm with pertinent details concerning the home or office location having the alarm.
Another common configuration of a home alarm is to make a telephone call to a phone number designated by the owner of the home or office having the alarm system. A glass-break detector may detect the characteristic sound. A controller operates in coordination with the detector. The controller operates a telephony device to seize the telephone line and start a call to the designated phone number. Once a voice circuit is completed, the glass-break detector plays a recorded message.
A drawback of the first system is that the system requires an operating telephone line in order to function. Secondly, the glass-break detector operates only with a low-sound filter and a high-sound filter to signal the occurrence of only the sounds that match the glass-breaking sound pattern.
In addition, this type of system is not capable of receiving remote configuration commands. Rather, the controller provides a keypad or other input device where a user may change alarm codes or designated telephone numbers. This shortcoming makes it difficult in instances when an owner does not have access to a phone, but still has access to devices such as a pager. In this situation, the user is unable to redirect notices to a preferred device.